Fairy chronicles
by Elivier
Summary: Link and Navi had to suffer through it all together, but no one said they had to enjoy being with eachother. Contains slash pairings, Navi bashing, and a few low grade torture scenes. Takes place in OoT of course!
1. Redeads and bottles

Elivier: First LoZ fanfic posted! BOOYA!!

Lloyd: Wait... then why am I here?

Elivier: Because I lovesh you!

Lloyd: But... I don't even belong to this series!

Elivier: You want to leave?

Lloyd: Well I just thought it would be more suiting if Link was here or something.

Elivier: Oh...

Lloyd: ...

Elivier: ...

Link: HONEY I'M HOME!!

Sheik: Link, Stop yelling that.

Link: But Sheik-! ...Hey! There's people!

Sheik: Indeed.

Elivier: Hi Linky!

Link: Eh... do I know you?

Elivier: -Wide puppy eyes- You don't remember me?!

Link: Eh?!

Lloyd: Oh geez...

Elivier: How could you?! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME?!

Link: OH DEAR GOD!!

Sheik: Oh my.

Lloyd: I'll just disclaim then.

Elivier: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! WHY WOULD YOU SAY SUCH A THING LINK?!

Link: WHAT DID I SAY?!

Sheik: -watching silently-

Lloyd: Elivier does not own Link or any of the characters in this story. They belong to their respective people. Even me. I belong to Namco.

Elivier: I THOUGHT WHAT WE HAD WAS SPECIAL!!

Link: I'M SOOOOOOORRRRRYYYYYYYY!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Sheik: I'm starting to enjoy this.

Lloyd: Sadistic bastard.

* * *

Link snarled and stabbed down through the redead's head. The monster let out an ear piercing scream as its once again lifeless body slumped to the floor, oozing out a putrid green slime. Link shuddered and stumbled into a wall where he promptly emptied the contents of his stomach. Another redead's scream sounded through the once beautiful castle plaza.

"Hey!" A squeaky voice shrieked into his ear.

"Naviiiiii," He whined "please don't scream like that! I have sensitive ears…"

A small ball of blue light with wings bounced in front of his face. The light tinted red for a moment as the fairy huffed at the poor Hylian's excuse.

"If you haven't noticed," Navi hissed "we are in the middle of a zombie infested town! There is no time to be puking!"

Link groaned and shoved off the wall. Turning back to the plaza he saw a single redead trudging up to him, its arms out in front of it as it reached for him. Link's lip quivered as he held his sword with heavy hands.

"I WANT OUTTA HERE!!" He cried and flung himself carelessly at the living corpse.

Storybreaksorybreakstorybreakstorybreakomgstorybreakomg

Link sat in the field wearily, attempting to fill his stomach again after that horrifying experience. Navi bounced around his head, mumbling soft words. Link's ears twitched as he tried to block out the fairy's rants.

"I can't believe the Great Deku Tree had to assign me to this stupid elf," she ranted quietly "he can't even save his own arse without me around."

Link's hands twitched lightly. His fingers itched for the cool metal of the sword's hilt. They wanted to feel the metal cry out in victory as it struck the fairy down, splattering her against the ground.

"Must… not… kill," he snarled between his teeth "she… is only… trying… to… HELP!!"

"Stop yelling you fool!" Navi squeaked. "You don't want anything to come after you again do you?!"

Link could feel his muscles spasm as his hand reached back for his sword. He forced his hand down once more and made it instead grab a bottle from his bag. It was half full of water. He took a gulp in an attempt to calm himself.

"And stop twitching so much Link!" Navi continued to shout. "It's so freaky!"

The bottle cracked a bit in the Hero's grip.

"Did you just break that bottle?!" She shrieked. "Link those are hard to come by! How could you be so careless?!"

Link took in a shaky breath.

"Are you listening to me Link? HEY!! LISTEN!! LINK LISTEN TO ME!! HEY!!"

"SHUT UP!!" He shouted, finally snapping.

Navi jolted back, her light a dull red in anger. Link glared at her, uncorking the bottle discreetly.

"Don't yell at me Link!" She screeched. "I'm only here to help!"

Link laughed humorlessly and dove at the fairy. He grabbed her bug-like wings and shoved her into the bottle, corking it to make sure she couldn't escape. Navi smashed herself against the glass in a vain attempt to get out while avoiding the small bit of water that was left. She tried to scream, but her voice couldn't make it through the thick glass.

"What was that?" Link asked, bringing the bottle closer to his face. "You want some water? Then let me help you!"

Link shook the bottle violently, cackling manically. The water swished around with Navi, making a dull clinking noise every time she hit the side of the glass. Link stopped shaking the bottle and watched the fairy as she sputtered, sitting in the waist deep (for her at least) water. She glared at the blond and even shook her fist at his, but Link couldn't see that past her bright red glow.

"You are cold you say?" He asked. Navi looked at him fearfully, wading over to the far side of the bottle. "How about I start a nice fire so we can sit by it and warm ourselves?" Navi nodded wildly, hoping that meant he was going to let her out of the jar.

"Oh wait," he sighed "I can't start a fire because we might be seen. Isn't that what you told me?" Navi gulped. "But… it is _awfully_ chilly out here…" Navi nodded again. "And you are all wet."

Link brought his free hand up. In his hand was the crystal he had received from the Great Fairy. A small fire was burning in the center. Navi Appeared to be screaming and even banged in the side of the glass.

"Now now," he said, waggling his finger "I'm getting there! It takes some time to focus my magic!"

Navi flailed about, gesturing for him to stop. A small flame appeared in the palm of his gloved hand. Navi shrieked as the flame was brought under the battle, heating it up instantly. The water began to boil around her as she beat her wet wings furiously as so she could get away from the scalding liquid.

"Warm enough?" Link asked sadistically.

Link could see Navi screaming as the light around her dulled. Her face was contorted in pain as she was boiled alive. Link watched for a minute more before closing his hand around the fire and putting it out. Navi beat against the glass as it was still burning in there, but Link decided that she could wait until after dinner. He was having jerky tonight. Again.

Storybreaksorybreakstorybreakstorybreakomgstorybreakomg

Link uncorked the bottle and dumped out its contents into his hand. Navi plopped limply out of the glass container, coughing and sputtering. The hero simply watched his "guide" as the dull light around her began to get brighter.

"Link," she gasped "you… could have… killed me!"

Link was silent. He reached into his pack and pulled out a small piece of jerky and handed it to her.

"I don't know what you're talking about Navi." Link muttered sarcastically.

The fairy took the meat that was offered and began munching on it, afraid that any wrong movement could get her stuck in the bottle again. Link smiled and stared up at the stars as he made his way down the deserted path to the ranch, a silent fairy in his hand.

* * *

Elivier: So that is the first chapter. None of the chapters have all too much to do with eachother (or maybe they do... . .) but they all have to do with Navi bashing and even a little love.

Link: Love? Who could I possibly love?

Sheik: -mutters sarcastically- I wonder hero.

Link: Huh?

Sheik: You mean you haven't figured it out by now? She is a-

Elivier: -Pounces on Sheik- Don't give it away!

Link: I'm so confused!

Elivier: Don't worry Link! You'll understand eventually!

Link: But... but!

Sheik: Gerroff!

Elivier: Please review!


	2. wallmasters, floomasters, and windows

Elivier: So it took me a bit, but I finally got the second chapter up!

Lloyd: Ah. It's that one story that has nothing to do with us.

Elivier: Yup! Though... the only person who really reads this is skittle-skattle...

Lloyd: But you enjoy writing it don't you?

Elivier: YUP!

Lloyd: Then continue!

Elivier: I will! Thanks! Will you do the disclaimer Lloyd?

Lloyd: Sure.

Elivier: Don't forget to disclaim yourself.

Lloyd: I won't. Elivier doean't own any of the characters or stuff in this story. Nintendo and stuffs does. Oh and she doesn't own me. Namco does.

Elivier: Maybe I should start using Ed in my begginings.

Lloyd: Eh? Why Ed?

Elivier: Well maybe only for the non-symphonia stories. I mean... really Lloyd. To have to disclaim yourself on a story that doesn't even involve you.

Lloyd: But... I like being here.

Elivier: Thats a first!

* * *

Link jumped away as the shadow fell where he once stood. A large disembodied hand crept around on the floor before jumping back up into the darkness that covered the ceiling.

"I Don't know what's worse," he grumbled "redead or wallmasters."

His shadow began to grow once more, signaling the arrival of the ceiling lurker. He quickly jumped out of the way again, only this time he unsheathed his sword. The wallmaster landed on the floor again and faced Link, seemingly staring at him. Link shuddered and brought his sword down on it, cutting a large gash across the… top of it. It screeched loudly; the Hylian covered his ears in agony. The monster, sensing that he was weakened, launched itself at Link, successfully pinning him to the ground. Link shrieked in terror and flailed around wildly. His sword pierced the large monster's… thumb. It shrieked again before bursting into blue flame.

Link shuddered, feeling violated, and curled into a small ball. He refused to cry, but tremors wracked his body as if he were sobbing. Navi flew out from his hat and landed on his upturned cheek.

"There there," she whispered "you are okay. There are no more wallmasters in this room, I promise. Now c'mon, we need to finish up here."

Link slowly uncurled and sat up. He stared at the floor shamefully.

"I-I'm sorry Navi," he choked "but that was just… I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay," she sighed "those monsters are pretty freaky."

Link nodded silently and stood up, continuing on through the room. Navi hid back under his hat, keeping her head out just in case another monster decided to pop out of nowhere.

Storybreakstorybreakstorybreakomgstorybreakstorybreakomgstorybreak

Link held the shining silver key in one hand and his sword in the other. In front of him was the door where the small key was to be used, but he couldn't see to move his arm to unlock the blasted door. Navi stared at him silently.

"Link," she said, breaking the silence "we have to open it sometime." Link was silent still. "Here, I'll help you."

Navi flew down to Link's hand and grabbed his thumb. She tugged lightly on it and led the key to the hole. She turned it for him and the lock fell off the door. The key disintegrated with the lock before anyone could even think about touching it.

"All that's left it to open the door now." Her voice was quiet.

Link whimpered and reached out, placing a hand on the thick door. Navi frowned when he didn't move anymore.

"I… have a bad feeling about this." He murmured.

The door slid open, almost silently as he pushed it. He took a few steps in when the door slammed shut behind him, large metal bars dropping in front of it.

"Shit." He hissed.

Navi flew out from his hat and began flying about wildly, searching for an enemy. When she couldn't find one she turned back to Link. The warrior was currently standing with his sword poised at the ready.

"Do you think they just locked us in here?" She asked.

"No… there has to be a way! It can't end like this!" Link cried.

"But… I don't… Link lookout!"

Link whirled around in time to bring up his shield. Something large smashed into him, knocking him back. He hit the floor with a grunt before lurching back up to see his attacker.

"ANOTHER WALLMASTER?!" He screeched.

"No!" Navi shouted. "Link this is a floormaster! They don't climb on the walls or ceilings like their cousins, but once they are fatally injured they burst into three smaller pieces. If those pieces aren't taken care of quickly they grow into a large size and you have to deal with the whole thing over again!"

Link frowned and brought his shield in front of him again. The monster stood there looking at him for a bit before glowing green and lunging at him. Link shrieked and slashed at it madly. It shrieked in pain and burst into blue flame. Out of the flame popped out three mini hands. Each crawled around on the ground to avoid being stabbed. Link got two of them and turned to get the third, which had lunged at him in an attempt to stay alive.

"Ah!" Link fell back as the small creature latched itself onto his throat, cutting off his air supply.

"Link!" Navi cried.

Link's sword lay forgotten by his side as he grasped frantically at the smaller floormaster's fingers. His mouth was wide open, looking as if he were screaming, and his eyes were squeezed close in pain. Navi yelled at the monster, kicking at it. Link's struggle grew less frantic as he slowly lost his place in the world. A trail of saliva leaked from the corner of his mouth as he tried to gasp for air.

"Let… him… GO!!" Navi grunted, still kicking the monster. "UGH!! What can I… that's it! LINK FIRE!!"

Link barely registered what Navi had said; his lungs were burning and his brain was all fuzzy. He felt something smooth pushed into the palm of his hand. When his fingers brushed it the item let of a comforting heat. The crystal.

Navi closed Link's fingers around Din's crystal quickly, hoping he got the message. As soon as a fire appeared in his hand Navi cheered. But… his hand didn't move. Link opened his eyes, which were glazed over, and looked at Navi pleadingly. Navi understood at once and grabbed Link's wrist. She flapped her wings frantically, lifting Link's hand up, and brought the flaming appendage to the monster. The monster cried in pain, but it couldn't escape in time and was lit on fire. It released its hold on Link's throat and ran around the room crazily. The red flame soon turned to blue as the monster shriveled up and died.

Link gasped for air frantically. He breathed too quickly and ended up choking on the musty dungeon air. His coughs echoed in the empty room. Navi thumped his back lightly, trying to help him get everything in order.

"Navi," he whispered "thank you."

"I'm here to take care of you Link," she breathed "I'm just glad I could."

Link sat on the floor for a while longer before grabbing his sword and leaving the room after collecting his spoils.

Storybreakstorybreakstorybreakomgstorybreakstorybreakomgstorybreak

Link hissed as he put the antiseptic on his wounds. Navi flew in with the bandages. The pillow was pushed in a little as the white wraps were placed down upon it, the blue fairy sitting on top of them.

"You're doing that wrong." She scoffed.

"Navi, I'm glad you are so helpful in dungeons, but can you please just shut up? I know what I'm doing." Link shooed Navi away and grabbed the bandages.

"Is that anyway to thank me for saving your life?" She seemed to be doing it simply to get on his nerves.

"Navi," Link growled "I know you saved me, but I should know more about treating my body then you do."

Navi always seemed like a different person when they were in the dungeons. She was kind and actually helpful. But… as soon as the sage was met and power was shared she turned into such a bitch!

"I'm a _fairy_ Link." She put an emphasis on the word fairy. "I know more about healing then you do."

"Then heal me damnit!" He snarled.

Outside Link's house the Kokiri children screamed at the sudden use of profanity in their forest. They were pure after all.

"I refuse!" Navi yelled. "I won't heal a brat like you!"

"Brat?! How dare you! I do my best to save this world, which may I remind you was against MY will, and you call _me_ a brat?! YOU ARE SUCH A SNOBBISH BITCH!!

"How dare me?! HOW DARE YOU!! I am by no means a snob! OR A BITCH!! Honestly Link! How do you learn such words? It was Sheik wasn't it!"

"You don't actually think that I could travel through towns and the like without learning something new for my vocabulary did you? I'm a freakin _Hero of Time._ I NEED to learn new stuff to survive!"

"Yes Link, profanity helps you survive!"

"It does! Have _you_ ever been in a bar fight?!"

"You've been to a bar?! YOU AREN'T OLD ENOUGH TO DRINK!!"

"Says you! Do you even know the legal drinking age?"

"I thought it was 21!"

"HA!"

The fight raged on until both passed out from exhaustion. The next morning Link was the first to awaken. Navi was asleep on the side of his head that was upturned, her light a dull blue as she breathed lightly. Link picked her up lightly and placed her on the pillow. He climbed off the bed, stretching, and walked outside to the ladder. He plopped down on the grass in front of his old home and closed his eyes, relishing the peace and quiet.

"Link!"

That didn't last very long.

"I'm down here Navi!" He called waving at the fairy who was looking through the window down at him.

"Ah! I'll be down in a second!" She called.

Link was expecting her to fly around to the door, but instead she just flew straight into the window. Link snorted, holding back his laughter. Navi growled and continued to ram into the window. Link was suddenly reminded of a fly. He couldn't hold it in anymore.

"It isn't funny!" She screamed when she saw Link laughing. "Link! How do I get out?!"

* * *

Elivier: Well thats it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!

Lloyd: You are so typical.

Elivier: Shut up! I don't need you to tell me that!

Lloyd: Sure you don't.

Elivier: Grrrrr... Whatever! Please just ignore him and review.

Lloyd: I don't think they even care what I'm saying.

Elivier: WHY YOU!!


	3. Heatstroke, dragons, and memory loss

Elivier: Gah! I just puked out the ending to this chapter! I'm so sorry that I haven't been typing much! I'm just so overwhelmed at my senior year! Not that anyone actually reads this story though...

Only reader: I do!

Elivier: ... Lesigh... But I do have to thank Lifelong-Lemon-Lover for putting a watch on this story. It kinda let me know that people actually do read this. I mean, besides my little Skittle-Skattle. Well without further adeiu I present... the disclaimer!!

I, Elivier Rea Lastname, do not own Linky or any of the other characters appearing in this chapter of the story.

Elivier: Now lets get this party started oldschool yo!!

* * *

Link panted slightly as he rested against the wall. He had only been in this godforsaken place for a good 5 minutes and he was already exhausted and about to pass out from heatstroke! Beside him Navi was singing a little tune to herself. Link tried to ignore it, but his Hylian hearing was much better then most so the squeaky voice was beginning to grate on his nerves.

"Navi," he sighed "can you please be quiet?"

"I'm singing to help relieve stress Link." She huffed. "This dungeon is too hot and it makes me nervous."

"…Says the one who is surrounded by a magical barrier that helps ward away the extremes of things. Like OVER WHELMING HEAT!!!" Link flailed his arms wildly, forgetting that he had a sword in one hand.

Navi moved around the blade as if she were used to it, all the while sticking her tongue out at the peeved Hylian.

"It isn't my fault that you were born a stinky Hylian instead of a fairy!" She taunted.

"Well this stinky Hylian just so happens to be saving the world that you annoying little balls of light reside in!" Link shrieked, flailing widely.

"As if we need _your_ help." She scoffed.

Link threw his sword down. "THEN MAYBE I WON'T BE YOUR HERO!!" He roared. "Maybe I'll just leave to different lands and let you defend the land on your own! Go ahead! Pick up that sword and swing away little fairy! Swing away!"

With that said Link turned away and began stomping back the way he came. Navi shrieked something after him that sounded suspiciously like "I hope you get raped by a smelly walking corpse", but he decided to ignore it. He knew that he could never abandon Hyrule so he simply planned on taking a step outside for some fresh air before coming back in and forcing the dumb fairy to apologize. Link told himself it was just the heat getting to them.

Link found his sword where he had left it, but Navi was nowhere in sight. He glanced around as he picked up his weapon to se if he could spot her to no avail. Shrugging slightly he decided that maybe she had run from the dungeon as well and was taking a slight breather and that after he finished up he would find her waiting outside where he would be warped out. If she wasn't there though… then it wasn't his fault if he left without her.

"I don't suppose I have that kind of luck." He sighed to himself. "Besides, she has her uses. I might have a bit of trouble without her."

He sheathed his sword thoughtfully and began his trek though the burning volcano without his fairy at his side.

Volvagia screeched loudly, flying up to the top of the room. He crashed his body against the stone ceiling to send pieces down to the hero. Link cried out and threw himself off to the side, narrowly dodging a falling boulder. His face hit the ground right before nearly slipping into a pool of lava; he shrieked indignantly while rolling to the side to dodge another falling rock.

"Just get down here you scaly bastard!" Link shouted, his voice echoing despite the rumbling volcano.

The dragon seemed to ignore him and continued bashing itself against the ceiling. Link snarled a few choice words, strapped a bomb to an arrow, aimed and let it fly. The arrow exploded on impact since the dragon _was_ a giant ball of flamey death and the creature came crashing down to the ground in a daze. Link pulled out the Megaton hammer (from freaking nowhere!) and smashed the dragon's face in, squealing gleefully when Volvagia screeched in pain, clawing at its face as, what Link assumed was blood, poured from it's now crushed in skull. It burst into flames as is ascended up to the top of the volcano before burning to ashes and leaving behind a shiny crystalline heart.

"Oh boy that was satisfying." Link cackled to himself as he put away him hammer in the place where all his other items go. (The magical pouch of item holding 2.5©!!)

He picked up the heart and pressed it between his hands. Instantly his wounds began closing and his burns were soothed. He sighed contently and stared down at his now empty hands.

"Well…" he hummed "I suppose I should be getting out of here…" He looked around for the blue portal that would take him to the sacred realm. "… Uh… sages…?"

He stood for a moment longer, staring into empty space, when he noticed a faint buzzing noise. His ear twitched slightly as it grew louder and louder and he could just barely make out a high pitched voice screaming unintelligibly. His face paled as he remember that-

"OH SHOOT! I FORGOT MY FAIRY!!"

Yes Link, that's what you remembered.

"Link you Hylian son of a- I should kill you- strike you down where you stand you- GODDESS DAMN YOU!!"

Link quickly pulled his hat from his head and gripped it tightly as he waited. He could see Navi sparkling not too far from where he stood, glowing a bright red with her fury. Link stood stiff as a plank until she was just close enough; he reached out as fast as he could with his open hat and caught the angered fairy in it, tying the open side so she couldn't get out. He placed his hat in his pocket right as the shiny blue portal popped up in the middle of the room.

"I'm not just allowed to leave her behind?" he groaned and stepped into the light.

* * *

Elivier: As I mentioned before I just kinda... puked out this ending onto paper. Bleh. Well you know what you chould do right? That's right!! DO THE FUNKY CHICKEN!!

Only reader: ... Er... I thought-

Elivier: Don't question me! Blargerflargle!... Oh alright. You should R&R. Way to ruin my fun.


	4. Ice and blue fire

Elivier: I live! Sorta! I actually got a new computer, but all of my other files were lost, so I have to figure out where I left out on all of my other projects. That's mildly irritating. But I have a new chapter! Yay! Disclaimer time!

I don't own any of the characters in this story, I just use them for my own amusement.

Elivier: Well now that THAT is settled let the story commence!

* * *

Link sighed dismally to himself as he leapt from one floating iceberg to another, shuddering as an icy wind blew against his back. Navi has said it was too cold and had hidden herself away in his hat; he could feel her messing with his hair, tying it in small knots or braiding it.

He immensely disliked this area right behind the late Jabu jabu's resting grounds. It was cold, wet, unpleasant, and did he mention cold? He had just gotten out of a freaking volcano for the Goddesses' sake! Such rapid climate change was going to fry his hair and dry out his skin! If he couldn't smell pretty he at least wanted to _look_ pretty enough!

"This is such a gyp." He muttered to himself, crossing his arms over his chest. He could see the cavern he was heading for a little ways away. A few more jumps and-

Navi shrieked loudly and tugged on a single piece of his hair, causing him to lose his footing and slip into the icy water. Link's body immediately flew into shock and his limbs stopped working as his mind tried desperately to figure out what the hell was happening. When he tried to gasp, frigid water rushed into his lungs, snapping him out of his shock long enough to kick himself to the surface.

He gasped loudly, flailing his hand in the air and grasping at the large chunk of ice that he had slipped off of. Navi pulled herself from the confines of his hat, shaking the water from her wings and fluttering by his face as he coughed the water from his lungs.

"Goddesses Link," she snapped "I was just going to tell you that I sensed a Great Fairy nearby! Don't be so ungrateful!"

Link resisted the urge to swat the fairy into the water and started to pull himself up onto the iceberg. Compared to the water the ice felt warm against his cheek, so he let himself rest for a bit despite knowing that unless he started moving he was going to get hypothermia. Navi snorted at his still form and zipped back under his hat, using her fairy magic to warm up and dry the top of his head.

"I… I n-need to ch-change my t-t-tunic Navi." Link rasped, throat sore from coughing. "You th-think… you can…I d-dunno… fly a c-circle around the a-a-area?" Link couldn't stop his teeth from chattering as the cold finally caught up with him. His body was wracked in violent shudders even as he stripped the clothes from his body.

"Fine," Navi huffed "but don't take forever. We don't know what is around and I don't want to have to come and save your butt from a brutal raping."

"Oh c'mon Navi" Link snapped "If anyone is going to be doing the saving it sure as hell wouldn't be you."

Navi buzzed angrily and flew off in a tiff, leaving Link to strip down completely so that he could put on warmer _dryer_ clothes. He had just put in his britches and was pulling out his red tunic when Navi zipped back to him, hiding in his bag.

"I can't go back out there Link!" She wailed, her voice slightly muffled. "There was a strange man who said he was going to use me as fish bait!"

"Now now Navi," Link snorted, pulling his tunic over his head "I'm sure you were just imagining things. This place is deserted."

Navi poked her head out of the bag and glared before zipping under the cap Link placed on his head. "I was not!" She pouted. "There really was someone. I just don't know who!"

Link shook his head solemnly as he picked up his discarded tunic; it was sopping wet so sticking it back in his bag was a terrible idea. It would destroy his equipment. Of course he really had nowhere else to put it… he heaved a sigh and draped it over his arm. Perhaps he could find a place.

"Honestly Link," Navi pounded her fist on the top of his head "your Kokiri tunic won't be lasting much longer if this is the way you treat it."

"Navi please," Link pleaded "we don't need to start this again." He rubbed his temples slowly to try and ward away the oncoming headache. "I, being the hero that I am, will forever be in dangerous situations. Monsters attacking, strange creatures eating me, magic being blasted at me. No article of clothing is going to last that long in my possession. This is why I have deigned it necessary to know how to sew."

"Why don't you just wear your Goron tunic more often? You do look more handsome in red you know."

Link leapt off his current iceberg and grasped the edge of the cavern in the Cliffside. He pulled himself up quickly as he felt his boots touch water through his toes. "Because I never really felt comfortable in that color. Reminds me too much of blood." He paused momentarily to readjust his gauntlets. "Not that many of the creatures I kill bleed red mind you."

"Does cold make you talk a bunch?" It was a half hearted attempt to change the subject, one that Link was plenty thankful for.

"Perhaps." He scratched the back of his neck as the inside of the cave came to view. "Or perhaps it's just one little fairy that makes me feel as though I need to speak so that she won't."

"How rude." She snarled, but it didn't sound as angry as usual.

Navi knew that she had touched a sore spot. Even though he was a grand hero, Link was still a forest child. He wasn't taught how to kill in the forest, he was taught to love. The fairy sighed as a feeling of nostalgia washed over her.

"OH CRAP!"

Link fell to the ground, avoiding a giant swinging blade that seemed to have just appeared in the middle of the room. Of course, it had been there all along, but he had been too far in his thoughts to notice. He would later blame it on the cold. His hat tumbled off his head as his back hit the floor, taking an irate Navi with it. Link opted to stay on the ground and inched his way over to the other side of the room, forgetting Navi completely. Slightly miffed at the rough treatment the fairy simply grabbed the hat from the floor, refusing to leave it behind because that was where she took naps, and zipped over to the Hero.

"Don't leave your clothing behind stupid!" She snapped, dropping the sloth on his head.

He readjusted it so that it was sitting comfortably on his head and continued his trek into the icy depths of the cavern.

* * *

Link had never felt so put out in his life! First he had to get rid of a fairy so that he could catch some blue flame in a bottle, because _that_ make perfect sense, and then he gets attacked by flaming Keese from hell that, under all circumstances, shouldn't be moving if one little, tiny, _miniscule_ tap could freeze him in place! Of course he needed more then one bottle full of blue fire if he wanted to save the king while also clearing this place, but damnit if he didn't put work into catching those fairies!

"I hate red ice." He mumbled to himself as he released yet another bottle full on a particularly large wall. Now he had to travel _all the way back_ to gather up some more.

"Don't we all." Navi grumbled. She had left the safety of the hat when she realized that Link needed her help more then she thought, after nearly getting cut in half _five times_ because he was distracted by his thoughts; that was distinctly un-hero like. "Of course, had you asked I could have easily formed some blue fire for you. It is a form of fairy magic."

Link grasped the bottle tightly in his hand, displaying another rare act of strength as it shattered in his hand. Navi cringed, remembering the first time she had commented about a bottle so she wisely stayed silent. Ever so slowly Link glanced at his hand.

"…Formed… it?" He seemed to laugh slightly as he said it, his voice rising an octave too high. "Why did you not… simply… oh I don't know… tell me when we _first_ saw the fire?"

Navi flew a fair distance away, hoping that it was far enough, before answering.

"I didn't think it was all that relevant." She drawled, though she knew it would make him mad. "I mean… you seemed to have a system going."

Link remained silent, pulling glass shards from his hand. He dropped each to the floor, knowing full well that if a creature was following they could step on it. He ignored the burning that every small movement brought and simply shook away the blood that had pooled in his palm, disregarding the fact that it still flowed freely from the wounds.

"I guess we'll have to buy a new one." His voice was flat; Navi didn't dare get any closer. "Let's see what's behind door number 50 shall we?"

Navi followed him into the room, but she still stayed a ways away. His tone was dangerous, so it was best to let him vent his anger on the nearest living creature. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on what side you look at, a white Wolfos appeared. The fairy didn't even bother to point out its weakness, though she was itching to annoy her companion further. One Dekunut later a large chest appeared at the far end of the room in front of a pool of water. Link kicked I open, pulled out the iron boots and strode purposefully to the pool. He began to slide on his new shoes, but a small voice stopped him.

"Hero. How good it is to see you…"

Immediately Link's face brightened up as he turned to face the Sheikah. He really hadn't had much time to get to know the other boy, but a familiar face was always welcome… unless it was a fairy.

"…Your hand is bleeding." Sheik pointed out, though he seemed unaffected.

"Yeah," Link chuckled, holding his injured hand close "I had an accident with a bottle."

Sheik raised an eyebrow, but refused to comment further opting to pull out his harp instead. He plucked a few string, seemingly tuning it then stared at the blond hero. Link slowly pulled out the Ocarina of time, as if hesitant to show it, and then put the mouthpiece to his lips.

Navi watched with a detached longing. The song was slow, yet beautiful, a piece of friendships forged long ago. She thought sadly of her fairy friends back in the woods; what were they doing? Did they miss her? The song ended too soon in her opinion, but it was another step closer to the end she supposed. What would Link do…?

"I managed to save the Zora princess from the ice." Sheik explained, though a grimace could be seen on his face. "She was very… insistent that I take her to the water temple." He placed a hand on Link's shoulder. "Find her and take care of her please. She is… a lot more important then you would think." And with that he disappeared.

Link clenched his teeth as glanced past the chest to the pool of water. Now that he wasn't blinded by rage he honestly didn't want to even _think_ about going into that freezing cold water again. He other tunic had just barely finished drying!

"What are you waiting for you fruit?" Navi sneered. "Hop to it!"

"Oh you just wait you vile thing!" Link hissed; he shook his fist in a supposed threatening manner. "I will see to it that you go SPLAT on one of the forest's trees!"

Navi ignored him and plopped herself onto his head. He huffed indignantly, but started sliding his boots off for the iron ones. Goddesses be damned if this fairy wasn't getting on his nerves!

* * *

Elivier: There you go! I typed it up in one day! Hope you like it!


End file.
